1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a remote monitor technique. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for real-time monitoring a remote control process by a third party and a system thereof, which are able to perform third-party monitoring on a control terminal and a controlled terminal in a remote control process.
2. Description of Prior Art
Remote control is increasingly applied to a commercialized customer service as an approach for a remote assistance. This causes a significant problem. Since a monitored computer always stores many private data and applications, these data need to be well protected.
Currently, a video stream and a control stream for remote assistance, however, are only transmitted at a control party and a controlled party. A third party cannot monitor actions of remote control in real-time.
There are two types of connection approaches for remote control currently. One is an agency approach, in which displays and control streams of the control terminal and the controlled terminal are transferred via a broker such as LANDesk broker. The other is a point-to-point approach, in which displays and control streams of the control terminal and the controlled terminal are directly transferred in the point-to-point manner. Currently, there is no mechanism capable of monitoring the remote controls in the two approaches as described above. Therefore, it is needed to design a new monitoring mechanism under such two connection mechanisms in order to monitor the remote control in progress.